La suerte no está en los dados
by Bluebirdofhapiness
Summary: Una noche de apuestas, cervezas y juegos de dados dentro de la cantina. Todo parece ir bien para el Capitán Garfio, hasta que la presencia de una bella rubia cambia la suerte de su noche. Sin embargo ¿quién es verdaderamente esta joven enviada por la misma diosa de la fortuna? Este fic participa en el reto "Juegos de azar y hombrezuelos" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke".


**DISCLAIMER: ninguno de los personajes ni la serie me pertenece, así como las lyrics. Hook x Swan. Este fic participa en el reto "** _ **Juegos de azar y hombrezuelos**_ **" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke".  
**

* * *

" **La suerte no está en los dados"**

 _-Bosque Encantado -_

Los dados rodaron un par de centímetros sobre la mesa hasta quedar en un doce perfecto. Varios abucheos, suspiros de desaprobación y maldiciones se oyeron sobre el bullicio del resto de la cantina. Las damas de compañía inmediatamente se dedicaron a consolar a los perdedores. Todos salvo uno. El pirata dio un trago victorioso a su cerveza y acarició el glúteo de su hermosa acompañante como recompensa por su nuevo triunfo.

–Caballeros…

El pirata exigió el dinero de la apuesta ganada. La mayoría de los ahí presentes soltaron las monedas de oro y se levantaron para dejar los asientos. El día de hoy parecía sonreírle la diosa de la fortuna, sin duda. Dos de los perdedores se quedaron en sus asientos y uno nuevo tomó asiento.

–Son valientes para continuar perdiendo su dinero.

–Eso está por verse. –El recién llegado comentó–. ¿Qué tal un poco de emoción? Todo o nada.

El nuevo sacó su saco de dinero y lo colocó sobre la mesa. El pirata con un garfio en la mano colocó otro saco donde tenía guardado todo lo que había acumulado. Preparó los dados.

–Sólo espero que hayas dejado algo de reserva para las damas, porque necesitaras consuelo después de esto. –El pirata le giño el ojo a una de las damas ahí presentes–. Si no, me veré en la necesidad de consolarlas por ti-

Los dados rodaron por la mesa. El primero se detuvo en un seis. El segundo dado continuó hasta el borde de la mesa, cuando una de las damas se acercó, colocando sus pechos sobre la mesa a modo de provocación y el dado rebotó en ella. El segundo dado quedó en cuatro. Garfio soltó una maldición, mientras el recién llegado no se contuvo en recalcar el triunfo en su cara. _¡¿Quién rayos se había atrevido a interponerse?!_

Volteó hacia el escote por el que acaba de perder su botín de aquella noche. Aunque fuera una mujer, le había costado muy cara. Sin embargo, antes de poder decir algo su mirada se detuvo en los ojos verdizos de mirada pícara y cabello rubio que le observaban.

–Parece que su racha de suerte acaba de terminar esta noche, capitán. –El ganador se levantó de su asiento con su botín, pero eso a Garfio apenas le perturbó.

–Yo diría, apenas comienza. –El pirata continuó sin poder quitar los ojos de la rubia. Una belleza que no había visto en ningún lado pues, bien recordaba todas –o casi todas, las damas del puerto. Y ya que le había costado la noche, se aseguraría de cobrar su deuda con ella–. Bien, el juego acaba por hoy, caballeros.

Garfio levantó las manos en señal de que se había quedado sin nada, aunque como buen pirata, no había dado el anterior consejo por nada. Aún tenía reservado lo suficiente para el consuelo de esa noche. El cuál estaba justo enfrente suyo.

Una vez que el resto de los hombres abandonaron la mesa y se perdieron en el resto de la cantina, la rubia se hizo camino frente al pirata, espantando el resto de las mujerzuelas ahí presentes mientras tanto. Garfio no dejó pasar aquello desapercibido. La mujer sí que sabía abrirse paso… y ponto abriría _algo más_. Aquél tipo de mujeres eran su debilidad. Aquellas difíciles de domar y con iniciativa. Mujeres sin duda, difíciles de encontrar.

–Es temprano todavía para abandonar el juego ¿no te parece? –La rubia tomó los dados antes que él y comenzó a moverlos entre sus dedos de modo persuasivo. El pirata siguió los movimientos de sus delgados dedos.

–Temo, si juego contigo, mi apuesta ya está perdida, _love._ –El pirata dio el último trago a su cerveza–. Sin contar, me has dejado sin nada, ni siquiera el aliento.

–En ese caso, juguemos _otro juego_. –La rubia levantó la mano, entregándole el vaso vacío de cerveza a una de las meseras que pasaba por ahí, y le hizo con una seña de mano la indicación de que trajera dos vasos nuevos–. Cortesía de la casa, si aceptas el juego.

El pirata le hizo un ademán y le indicó con la mirada que le contara de qué trataba.

–Un solo tiro. Par, yo elijo el lugar. Impar, tú lo elijes. Menor de diez, un beso por el número marcado por los dados. Once, se permite _algo más_. Doce el juego acabó por hoy.

Garfio pensó por un momento. Sus dados estaban cargados, siempre caía doce. Por sus reglas, el juego estaba acabado. Observó inquieto sus ojos verdes, que destellaban un extraño brillo y experticia. Su sexto sentido le indicó que la dama debía conocer el secreto de los dedos cargados. E incluso, por su mirada y la seguridad de sus palabras casi podía asegurar que era una pirata como él. Sin embargo, ella no era la única con un as bajo la manga.

En ese momento llegaron las cervezas y Garfio tomó la suya, dándole un sorbo. –Cuándo gustes, _love._

Garfio discretamente por debajo de la mesa, sacó unas piedras negruzcas que había conseguido en un reino lejano ¿imanes se llamaban? No había tenido molestia en aprenderse su extraño nombre. Le bastaba conocer para que le servían. Los dados caerían en un triste dos, pero sería suficiente para probar aquellos labios. La rubia preparó los dados y los lanzó sobre la mesa.

Pero antes de que los dados se detuvieran, ella colocó sus manos sobre ellos, interrumpiendo y ocultando el resultado debajo de sus dedos. Garfio se inclinó sobre la mesa, mirándole inquisitivo.

–Me parece que eso es trampa, _love_.

Ella solo levantó una ceja en respuesta. –Sólo me aseguro de dejar verdaderamente el resultado a la suerte. –Levantó la mano, dejando ver un diez en los dados–. Y parece que hoy estás de suerte.

–¿En serio? A mí me parece que quedé a un punto de conseguir verdaderamente algo de suerte.

Ella le sonrió seductoramente, llevándose su vaso de cerveza hacia sus labios. –Es demasiado temprano para dar el juego por terminado, capitán.

Él siguió con la mirada sus rojizos labios en aquél acto, sin poder despegarlos como si estuviera hechizado. Se recargó sobre su asiento, imitándola y tomando el vaso de cerveza. –Aún no me has dicho tu nombre, preciosura.

La rubia dejó su tarro vacío de cerveza y se levantó de la mesa. Se colocó detrás de él, pasando sus manos seductoramente sobre sus hombros. Ella sintió como sus firmes músculos reaccionaban ante su toque debajo del cuero de su chaqueta. Acercó sus labios a su oído y le susurró –Lo sabrás más adelante.

Le gustaba esa voz y tono sexy de ella. Su cuerpo respondía a sus caricias, pidiendo por ella. Él se viró satisfecho, dirigiéndole una mirada seductora a su nueva dama de compañía. –Entonces, mi misteriosa dama de la noche ¿en qué sitio le gustaría cobrar la apuesta?

–Me gustaría conocer tu camarote personal.

Él aprovechó la cercanía y empujó el cuerpo de ella, de forma que ambos cuerpos hicieran contacto. –Conocerás más que eso.

Pasó una de sus manos por uno de los glúteos de ella y se dispuso a cobrar el primer pago de la noche, tomando los labios de ella. Sin embargo, ella fue más rápida que él, logrando separar su cuerpo y evitar su caricia libidinosa, no sin permitirle conocer sus labios en un beso intenso.

Después de unos momentos, ella se separó dando por finalizado el beso. Él se levantó de su asiento, sin permitir que ella fuera más allá de su alcance.

–No tan rápido, tigre.

Ella se viró, y colocó el dinero de las cervezas sobre la mesa. Dinero que había tomado del bolsillo del pirata mientras lo besaba. Volvió a ser capturada por los brazos de él. Ella le sonrió, distrayéndole antes de que reconociera el dinero robado y ambos salieron de la cantina.

Después de todo, el primer beso no había sido gratis.

El bullicio de la cantina quedó detrás conforme se adentraban en el puerto. La luna se alzaba ya en lo alto, anunciando pasada la media noche. La rubia miró hacia el cielo, contemplando las estrellas. De dónde ella provenía, el cielo rara vez se mostraba estrellado, por lo que aquél paisaje era irresistible para sus ojos. El pirata la observó con detenimiento, extrañado por su mirada, mostrando casi un ambiente romántico.

–Si deseas conocer las estrellas, pronto te mostraré incluso cómo tocar el cielo, _love._ –El pirata acercó nuevamente el cuerpo de la rubia al suyo, deteniendo su caminata por un momento. Ambos sostuvieron la mirada por un breve momento. El pirata colocó sus labios sobre los de la rubia, y ella le respondió, moviendo los suyos a compás.

–¿Seguro no deseas reservar algo para cuando lleguemos a tu camarote personal? –la dama contestó al finalizar el beso, sonriéndole.

–Siempre dejo lo mejor para el final... –el pirata contestó, regalándole un galán gesto.

El barco _Rolly Roger_ se encontraba a unos metros más adelantes. El pirata guio a la dama por la entrada del barco hasta la parte de los camarotes. Una vez dentro, él volvió a rodearla entre sus brazos para robarle otro beso.

–Ya van tres... –la rubia soltó tras recuperar el aliento.

–Y todavía quedan siete más. –El pirata bajó por su cuello, oliendo su fragancia. Ella se movió delicadamente para separarse de forma diestra de él. Ella caminó unos cuantos pasos, hasta dar con un cajón. Sin decir nada, lo abrió y sacó una botella de whisky junto un vaso de cristal. Abrió la botella y sirvió.

–¿Otro trago antes de continuar?

El pirata le observó con cierto brillo de admiración e intriga. ¿Cómo sabía dónde se encontraba exactamente la botella? Sólo la gente de su tripulación conocía la ubicación de los objetos del camarote. Ella se acercó y colocó el vaso sobre sus manos.

–¿Cómo supiste con exactitud dónde se encontraba la botella?

Ella ignoró la mirada inquisitiva del hombre y se sentó de un brinco sobre uno de los desniveles, y le sonrió pícara. –Sé muchas cosas que tú no, capitán.

Él logró percibir en su mirada que ella disfrutaba de aquél juego. Algo en su interior le indicó que aquello no se trataba de un encuentro casual, y que ahora él era el que se movía a través de los hilos que ella le indicaba hacia qué dirección moverse, lo que agregaba más excitación al encuentro. Eso le gustaba. Se llevó el vaso de whisky hacia los labios, mientras dibujaba una sonrisa de igual forma que ella.

Era sin duda, su día de suerte.

Él se acercó, colocándose delante de ella, y dejando el vaso de whisky a lado de ella. –Y dígame mi misteriosa dama, ¿está en sus planes revelarme alguna pista de sus malvados planes?

–Te aseguro... –Ella alzó los brazos, rodeando sus hombros de manera seductora–. No son más perversos que los tuyos. –La rubia alzó la mirada, invitándolo a tomar sus labios nuevamente.

No fue necesaria la espera por su respuesta.

Él movió en esta ocasión sus labios con más intensidad y ella respondió, fundiendo sus alientos y moviendo fervientemente sus manos sobre la espalda de él. El pirata comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de la rubia de forma insinuante, mientras su cuerpo se hacía más profundo. Su mente comenzaba a dar vueltas, y no por culpa del alcohol, sino por ella... o eso creía.

Sin embargo, nunca lo descubriría.

Un golpe en seco le hizo perder la conciencia al pirata, de forma tan rápida que ni siquiera le dio tiempo de enterarse de lo acontecido. Su cuerpo cayó al suelo, recibiendo un duro golpe en la cabeza. Una tercera figura, con apariencia idéntica al pirata, salió de entre las sombras y movió al caído, hasta colocarlo en un ángulo que no estorbara el paso. La rubia se regresó, hincándose a lado del cuerpo inconsciente del pirata para susurrarle al oído.

–La suerte no está en los dados, capitán.

La rubia depositó un rápido besó en su mejilla, y antes de que su cómplice exclamara otro reclamo, salieron de los camarotes disponiéndose a abandonar el barco, hasta perderse en la oscuridad del puerto. La noche aún era larga para esos dos y aquello sólo había sido un paso en el plan. Antes de que finalmente, Emma y Garfio pudieran regresar a casa.

A su propio tiempo y mundo del que provenían.

* * *

 **Comentarios:**

Si hay alguno perdido, este one-shot está ubicado en el cap 3x22 al final de la tercera temporada, cuando Garfio y Emma viajan al pasado, precisamente cuando Emma tiene que distraer al primer Garfio cuando entran en una cantina. Quise aprovechar y rellenar ese espacio. Es la primera vez que escribo sobre la pareja, así que ha sido divertido explorar otra pareja que no sea Rumbelle. Espero les haya gustado, me hubiera gustado _smutificarlo_ pero ya que era para un reto del foro, tenía que dejarlo leíble para todos ;)

Dejen sus comentarios para saber su opinión. En un futuro (ya que termine _Hechizo de tres noches_ ), planeo escribir un fic _multi ship_ , e incluiré algo de Captain Swan. Estén al pendiente, _dearies_. Y recuerden,

 _Magic comes ith the Price!_

 **Sialia A. Muñoz**


End file.
